


What If

by yaoichan12



Series: Holiday Stories [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Man AU, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Second Chances, family fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Spock turned. The girl was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.“Who are you?” she asked“I am Spock.”She narrowed her eyes. “No, you’re not. So, who are you and what have you done with my real sa-mekh?”





	1. Just Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday story!
> 
> This is a Family Man AU and also there is a Hallmark movie with the same premise with Lacey Chabert that I cannot recall the name of.

Spock sat with his bags outside of gate four on Earth’s star base. The time had come. His commission with Starfleet had run its course. Two successful five year missions under his belt and just over twenty years served.

Spock looked out at the large transport ship that would take him to New Vulcan. He was given chances to continue on with Starfleet. A promotion or two had been offered. A ship of his own to captain. A whole science department at the Academy. But Spock turned them down. It was time to move on. To start a new path on New Vulcan. To look after his father. 

Starfleet was over.

Spock looked away from the ship and to the PADD in his lap. He tapped the screen. The screensaver appeared and Spock’s heart clenched. It was his crew—his family. They had taken the photo only a few weeks prior to commemorate their time together.

Jim sat in the middle in his captain’s chair. Scotty, Uhura, Leonard, Chekov, and Sulu all stood around. Spock stood on Jim’s ride side, resting his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

Everyone looked happy. Even Bones had a smile on his usually cantankerous face. Spock had allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. Just a small one and only because Jim had looked up at him only a moment before the picture was taken and gave him a wink for some reason.

Spock trailed a finger along Jim in the photo. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to his captain. After his relationship with Uhura ended several years previous, he and Jim had become quite close. Games of chess often turned into hours long conversations about anything and everything they could think of. Often the conversations lead to them falling asleep together on Spock’s or Jim’s couch. Spock relished those moments before Jim woke up when Spock would hug him from behind and never want to let him go. But Jim always woke up and laughed off the awkwardness.

They never talked about what was there between them. Even when Spock became afflicted with blood fever and T’Pring chose Jim as her champion, they never discussed it. Jim merely shrugged it off as doing his duty to keep the best first officer in the fleet alive.

Despite being in plak tow, Spock still remember how it felt to pin Jim beneath him in the sands of New Vulcan, to wrestle and rut against his captain all while Spock's own body and mind craved him as his mate.

 _No, not the time,_ Spock told himself as the familiar tingles started up in his nether region. He calmed his mind and pushed those thoughts and feelings away.

Spock turned off the PADD’s screen and leaned down to put it away in his bag.

 _Moving on,_ Spock told himself.

“Transport to New Vulcan now boarding at gate four. Please make your way to the designated area.”

Spock picked up his duffel bag and satchel and stood up. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and was about to put the strap of his duffel over his other shoulder when he heard his name being called.

“Spock! Hey! Wait!

Spock took a step away from his seat and turned just as Jim came running up to him. Jim offered him a big smile that warmed Spock’s insides when he finally stopped a few feet from where Spock stood.

“Hey.”

“Greetings.” Spock looked Jim over. He was in civilian clothes but was missing something. “Where are your bags?”

“Oh, I left them with Bones at his gate. His shuttle leaves in forty minutes and mine a little after that.”

“You two are not departing together?”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, he’s going to London to meet up with Carol and then they are going to Georgia to visit with Joanna for the holidays. I wasn’t invited and also I don’t want to impose. Bones hasn’t seen JoJo in a few years. I’m not getting in the way of father-daughter time.”

“That is logical. Then you are going to Riverside to be with your mother?”

Jim shook his head again. “She’s heading out to visit Peter and his grandparents. I wasn’t invited to that either. It’s still…a little raw”

Spock understood. The events surrounding the death of Peter’s parents was recent. Peter had wanted, begged, to stay with Jim on board the Enterprise. Peter was emotionally compromised, had clung to Jim in his time of need and then become enraged when Jim told him he had to leave.

“He sent me a present, though,” Jim said. “And we talked a bit but…he needs some space and more time to heal and grieve. I plan to visit him for his spring break and he was open to that.”

“I am pleased to hear that,” Spock told him. “I know you both care for each other dearly.”

“Yeah, we do. What about you?” Jim asked. “I know…” Jim stopped and bit his bottom lip for a moment. Jim looked away for a moment then back to Spock. His smile remained but it didn’t reach his eyes which appeared sad. “Can’t believe the Enterprise isn’t mine anymore. Isn’t ours.”

“Our missions have some to an end. It is logical for a new crew to embark on their own adventures.”

Jim nodded. “True but…I don’t know. I’m 39. I’m still young. We’re all still young. We could’ve gone on another five-year mission.”

“Perhaps, but our crew have decided to move on in their careers with Starfleet.”

Jim nodded.

Uhura and Scotty had taken assignments on another ship together that would start after the new year. Sulu was given a promotion and a new ship to captain on his own, taking Chekov and Jaylah with him.

“I know you resigned,” Jim said.

“Early retirement,” Spock corrected.

“Right, early retirement. Spock, you’re barely in your forties.”

“Forty-two. But when you have served twenty…”

“I know, I know. I just hate seeing you leave Starfleet. We need you.” Jim licked his lips. “I need you.”

Spock’s heart skipped a beat. His hands trembled slightly. Why did Jim affect him so?

 _T’hy’la,_ he knew but…Spock shook his head. “You are to become the youngest admiral in Starfleet history. I assure you, you do not need me.”

“I’ll always need you, Spock.”

Spock looked away. Unable to meet the sadness in those bright blues. “My transport is boarding. It was agreeable to see you one last time but…” Spock started to raise his hand in a Vulcan salute only to stop when Jim jumped forward and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Spock hesitated for a moment but hugged him back.

“It’s the holidays, Spock. Christmas is…is less than a week away. You could…you could come to San Francisco with me,” Jim said, his voice cracking slightly.

“I have my duties to…”

“You’re not him, Spock.”

Spock swallowed. “I am aware but I still have a duty to my people. To my father. I am the only family he has left.”

Jim nodded against his shoulder. “How about you just stay for Christmas and Hanukkah? We can make those jelly donuts I know you like but are too logical to admit.”

“My father is expecting me.”

.

.

.

Jim buried his face in Spock’s neck. Spock trembled picking up Jim’s turbulent emotions.

“Please, Spock. Just stay for the holidays.”

Spock looked up at the ceiling and forced himself not to tear up. Crying was illogical. Crying over Jim was…illogical.

“I must depart now, Jim. My father is expecting me.”

Jim hugged him tighter. Spock heard a hitch to Jim’s breathing wetness against his neck. Spock reluctantly let his hands drop to his sides. His heart and head yelled at him to go with Jim.

Jim pulled back just enough so their noses brushed against one another. Spock closed his eyes not wanting to see Jim crying over him.

“Yeah, you gotta go,” Jim spoke, his voice cracking again. “I mean…we’re not…” Jim rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “We’ll see each other again, though, right?”

“I would hope so.”

Jim rubbed his nose against Spock’s once more then leaned in and just barely brushed his soft lips against Spock’s.

“Jim,” Spock breathed, finally opening his eyes. Jim’s eyes were watery and almost impossibly more blue. “Jim, I…”

Jim shook his head and stepped back. “Its fine, Spock. I’m fine. You…you gotta go. Keep in touch, okay?”

“I shall.”

Jim took several more steps back and wiped the sleeve of his jacket across his eyes. He smiled and chuckled. “And call me if you need to wrestle and dry hump me in the sands of New Vulcan again, alright?”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

Jim laughed and stepped back. Spock took a step closer but Jim shook his head.

“Go on, Spock. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah.”

Spock nodded. “Goodbye, Jim.”

“Seeya, Spock.” Jim waved at him then turned and walked away.

“Last call for transport to New Vulcan at gate four. Please make your way to the designated area. Last call.”

Spock closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Was this the wrong choice? Spock shook his head and turned around. He walked up to the gate and presented his boarding pass to the attendant.

“One way to New Vulcan, huh?”

Spock’s eyes met the attendant’s dark eyes. “Affirmative.”

The man smiled. “You sure about that?”

A brow went up. “Pardon?”

“Well, it’s the holiday season and all that jazz. You sure you want to go to New Vulcan right now? Heard they don’t celebrate anything. Don’t you want to celebrate the holidays with a loved one?”

“I am going to New Vulcan. My father is expecting me.”

“Right, right. Of course.” The attendant looked at the pass but didn’t scan it. “But are you sure? I mean the holidays are the perfect time for declaring things. Want to run back and declare something? Just turn around, Spock.”

“Are you ill?” Spock questioned, glancing to the man’s ID badge. “Mr. Q?”

The man smiled at him for few moments before frowning. “Fine.” Q scanned the pass and handed it back to Spock. “Enjoy your trip. But there is time to turn around and…”

Spock brushed passed the odd man and boarded the ship.

 _What an odd, strange man,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

A day and a half later, Spock left his cabin on the ship. The attendant had bugged him off and on the whole trip and only stopped when Spock told him he’d speak to the captain.

Spock followed a path of Vulcans towards the exit of the ship. He sighed seeing Q manning one of the exit stations. Spock shook his head and went into a different line. When he was the next to disembark, he was taken back seeing Q standing before him.

He looked to the line where the attendant had been only a few moments previous then back to Q.

“Why did you switch lines?”

“Me? Switch lines? Nah, you must be mistaken. Pass, please? Can’t have passengers sneaking off before their actual departure point.”

Spock arched a brow and handed over his pass.

“Ah, yes, you are at the right departure point,” Q said. Spock nodded. “But are you certain you want to depart?”

Spock narrowed his eyes.

Q continued, “Because this ship is turning around and heading right back to Earth. You’d get back in time for Christmas and to see anyone that you may want to see and be with. So how about you just turn around and…”

Spock stepped into Q’s personal space and growled. “Move.”

Q held his hands up and sighed. “Alright, alright. Have it your way.” Q stood to the side and allowed Spock to pass.

Spock walked off the ship and into the shuttle that took him and the rest of the travelers down to New ShiKahr’s shuttle and transportation hub. Spock disembarked and headed for where his father said to meet him.

When he saw his father in the distance, a voice whispered in his ear, “Fine, we’ll do it the hard way.”

Spock turned around only to find nothing and no one there. He raised a hand and touched his ear.

_What was that?_

Spock took a step back.

“Watch out!”

Spock spun around and caught a glimpse of the luggage cart before it barreled into him. Spock flew back and just as his head smacked against the hard floor, he heard that same voice say, “What if you had turned around, Spock?”


	2. Spock Wakes Up

Spock slowly came to consciousness surrounded by warmth and comfort. There was a small throbbing in the back of his head but Spock figured it was because of his fall. That damned attendant probably. Spock shook his head and scooted closer to heat next to him, wrapping his arms around it and placing his hand on a something round. 

 _What’s this?_ Spock rubbed his hand along the round thing. He felt shirt fabric covering the roundness. Spock gently pressed his palm into the roundness.

Something moved under his hand.

 _Curious._ Spock cuddled closer and rubbed the roundness. Something moved under him again. Spock poked it with a finger.

“Spock,” a familiar voice sighed. “Stop poking the baby.”

 _Right, of course. Must not poke the baby._ Spock went back to merely rubbing the roundness.

.

.

.

Spock’s eyes shot open. _Baby!?_

Before him was the back of a blonde head. Spock scooted back, away from the blonde and sat up. His breathing coming fast and his heart racing more than normal. Looking around the room, Spock found it unfamiliar. There were a few dressers with items and clothes scattered on top, a full hamper by a door to the side. Beside him, on his side of the bed, Spock found a photo frame and picked it up.

 _What in Surak?_ The picture was of Spock, Jim, and two children. A blonde, wavy haired girl with Vulcan ears and a black-haired toddler boy with Vulcan ears. Spock dropped the frame on the bed as the blonde beside him, Jim, turned over.

“Stop moving around so much,” Jim mumbled. His eyes were closed. “Don’t want the terrors to know we’re awake just yet.”

The bedding had ridden down to Jim’s waist in his movement to turn over. 

Spock's eyes widened. The roundness he had been poking was clearly a baby bump Jim was sporting. Spock couldn’t help was reach a hand out and poke the bump.

Jim sighed and opened his eyes, revealing those gorgeous blues. “Seriously, Spock. When you poke the baby, the baby kicks me, and then I pee. Do you want me to pee the bed?”

Spock shook his head.

Jim furrowed his brows together. “Hey, are you okay?” He started to sit up and reach out to Spock. “Because you look paler than normal and…hey!”

Spock jumped from the bed and rushed to, what he hoped, was the exit door. He pulled it open and found a hallway and steps.

“Spock!”

Spock ran down the steps and gaped seeing a very pleasing living room with a Christmas tree lit up in the corner.

_Where in the hell am I? What is this place?_

“Do you know where my cowboy boots are?

Spock turned around quickly. The little girl from the picture stood a few feet from him. Two dogs, one yellow and one brown, appeared with her, wagging their tails.

_What?_

“I want to wear my cowboy boots to school today but I cannot find them, sa-mekh.”

 _Sa-mekh? I am not a sa-mekh!_ Spock back away from the girl and ran towards another door. As he started to unlock it, he heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

“Sa-mekh, what are you doing?” the little girl asked.

“Spock, what the hell?”

“Daddy, don’t say hell.”

Spock opened the door and took a step outside into the dark only to take a step right back in. _Why the hell is there snow?!_

Beside the door was a coat rack. Spock grabbed one and shrugged it on. He also slipped into a pair of boots and grabbed what looked like hovercar keys too.

“Spock!”

Spock ran out the door and off the porch. The boots crunched in the snow as Spock ran to the first hovercar. He clicked the keys at it and it unlocked. Spock opened the door and climbed inside, putting on the seat belt. He started up the car and turned on the headlights as the sun hadn’t fully risen.

He ignored the blondes on the porch as he put the car into reverse and sped backwards up the long drive way to the main road. Narrowly missing the mail box, Spock turned the car on the main road, switched it into drive and slammed on the accelerator and drove away.

Spock breathed heavily in and out of his nose as he sped along the snow-covered road.

“I am not married to Jim. We do not have two children and an apparent third on the way. This is not real. This is not logical.”

Spock slammed on the brakes, skidding slightly in the snow before coming to a stop. He leaned forward and stared at the sign on the side of the road. The large formal looking sign read: _Riverside City Center: Fifteen Miles_

_I am in Riverside. Why am I in Riverside?_

Spock continued on in the car, driving passed the sign. The sun was over the horizon more and Spock could make out more of his surroundings. He was definitely in Riverside which was in the middle of nowhere. Every mile or so he found a farmhouse on either side of the road.

After driving for a few more miles, Spock glanced to the side of the road as a roadside store appeared. Spock was about to drive passed when the sign out front caught his eyes.

_Spock, stop here._

Spock quickly turned the car, skidding in the snow a bit before turning and flying into the parking lot. He drove past the sign and came to a stop in a parking spot right in front of the store. He turned the car off and got out, looking back at the sign. _Spock, stop here._

He turned back to the store. _Riverside General Store._ Spock entered and walked up to the counter.

“Morning, Mr. Spock,” a middle aged man with a name tag that read ‘Levi’ greeted him. “What brings you out this early in the morning?”

Spock pointed out the window. “The sign.”

“The sign?” Levi questioned.

Spock nodded and looked out the window. He blinked. His mouth opened slightly. _What the?_

The sign now read _Season’s Greetings._

“Should…should I change it?” Levi asked. “I thought Happy Holidays but Seasons Greetings sounded nice but I can change…”

“No,” Spock interrupted. “No, the sign is…I just misread it at first. My apologies. There is nothing wrong with the sign.”

“Ah, alrighty then. What brings you here this morning? Not just because of the sign I hope.”

 _Yes, the sign but now that has changed. What is going on with me?_ “I um…stopped…because…”

“Oh! The holiday blend!”

Spock slowly nodded. “Affirmative.”

“Yeah, Mr. Kirk was in here yesterday afternoon looking for it. He seemed pretty upset we were out and our restock truck hadn’t arrived yet. Must be the pregnancy hormones.”

“Affirmative,” Spock said. _Holiday blend?_

“I still haven’t gotten around to unpacking but I know which box they are in. If you don’t mind just watching the store for a few moments while I go get it for you.”

“No, I do not mind.”

“Thanks. Be back in a jiffy.”

 _A jiffy?_ Spock shook his head as Levi walked away, disappearing into the back of the store. Spock turned from the counter and looked around. It was a smaller sized store with just four aisles. It appeared to have mostly food items but as Spock walked up and down the aisles, he found household items and items for car repair. Down one aisle, Spock saw a box of Christmas tree cakes. He stopped and stared at the box. He knew what they were. A prickling in the back of his mind had Spock taking a box before a second thought. He also found himself grabbing a small carton of eggnog as well for some reason. He walked back to the counter and place the items on top.

There was a knock on the store door. An older man opened the door and popped his head in. “Out early, Mr. Spock.”

“Indeed.” _Why do they all seem to know my name?_

The man dropped a stack of papers in the store. “Do you mind letting Levi know the papers are here.”

“Certainly.”

“Have a good day, Mr. Spock. Say hi to the family for me.”

“Yes, Sir.” _Who are you?_ The man left and Spock walked over and brought the stack of papers to the counter. Spock slipped one off the top and saw it was a newspaper. He recalled once Jim mentioning Riverside still continued to put out a small daily paper. _Riverside Daily._

Spock looked over the cover story—an article about the tacky Christmas lights in town and a side piece about the new ship construction taking place at the Starfleet ship yard.

In the top corner, underneath the name, Spock found a date. He rubbed his thumb over it, thinking it would change but no, the year stay the same:  _2282._

_Ten years. I am ten years older and…and…what is happening. That…Q! That man Q did this!_

“Found the boxes!” Levi announced, coming out of the back and walking behind the counter. “Oh, good, Mr. Haas dropped off the papers.” Levi took the stack and put them to the side. “I grabbed two boxes for you so Mr. Kirk doesn’t run out.”

“Logical.”

“These too?” Levi indicated the other items and the paper. Spock nodded and Levi began to ring the items up.

Spock picked up the holiday blend box and found it was a seasonal type of coffee mixture. Jim did love his coffee.

“That will be eighteen dollars and twenty-five cents.”

“Of course,” Spock replied before checking his coat pockets. _Oh no._ He tried his pants but realized he was wearing flannel pajama bottoms with no pockets. “I um…I seemed to have…run out of the house without my wallet. I do apologize. Keep the items to the side and I’ll…”

“Oh, no, Mr. Spock, it’s alright,” Levi said, bagging up the items. “Go one, take them. I know you’ll come back and settle the bill later.”

“I cannot…”

Levi held out the bag with a smile. “It’s alright. You and Mr. Kirk are good people. I’ll see you when you come back later.”

Spock took the bag. “Thank you, Mr. Levi. I will be back later today.”

“I know. Have a wonderful day.”

Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper, Mr. Levi.” Spock turned and left the store. He walked to the hovercar and unlocked it. As he put the bag into the passenger seat, Spock glanced to the sign again.

_Go home, Spock._

Spock blinked and it changed back to _Season’s Greetings._

“Illogical,” Spock said. He got back into the car, started it up and headed back the way he came. He honestly didn’t know what house to look for but a prickling in the back his head made him stop right before a long driveway with a mailbox that was decorated with reindeer antlers and red nose. The sun was up and Spock made out a relatively new looking house down the long drive way. Lights and decorations lit up the pleasing looking two story house. Next door was an older looking farmhouse with just as much décor outside and on the house. That house looked well maintained and familiar.

 _Jim’s mother’s house,_ Spock recalled, remembering Jim showing him a picture once.

Behind both houses was a big red barn that also had holiday lights.

Spock maneuvered the car down the driveway and parked next to a minivan hovercar in front of the driveway. Spock grabbed the bag and with a sigh, exited the car. He walked along the cobble stone pathway that had been cleared of snow and to the steps leading up to the porch and front door. Spock walked up and opened the screen door before trying the other door.

It opened up for him and Spock walked inside, shutting both doors behind him.

“Where the hell have you been?” the little girl appeared from around a corner and said.

“Hey, don’t say that,” Jim’s voice came before he appeared beside the girl.

“Sorry, daddy.”

“Its okay.” Jim looked to Spock, his hands on his hips. “Where the hell have you been?”

Spock took in the sight of Jim before him. Jim appeared to be slightly older than how Spock remembered him from the previous day. Jim was still just as beautiful. The bump Spock had felt and seen earlier was hidden beneath a large sleeping shirt.

Spock eyes went to the little girl. She had her hands on her hips too. She looked like a little Jim but with Spock’s eyes. Her wavy hair was a bit of a mess but Spock could make out those pointy ears under the blonde locks.

One of the dogs were back, standing beside the girl and wagging its chocolate tail.

“Spock.”

Spock held up the bag of food.

Jim blinked. “You ran out at six thirty in the morning to go to the general store?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Spock held the bag with one hand and reached into with the other. He pulled out one of the boxes of coffee.

Jim’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I love you.” He walked over quickly and grabbed the box. “I actually cried yesterday because they were out.”

“It is just coffee,” Spock said. “Which you should not be drinking.”

Jim waved a hand. “Psh, Bones said one cup is fine and I’m having my one cup.”

“What else did you get?” the girl asked.

Without thinking, Spock took out another box and handed it to the girl. Her eyes lit up. “Christmas tree cakes! Thank you, dad!”

_She is adorable._

Jim eyed Spock. “You didn’t need to run out and get it, Spock. You looked like you had no idea where you were this morning when you bolted out of the house. Are you okay?” Jim looked at him concerned.

 _Should I tell him the truth? That yesterday I was on New Vulcan and we had parted? No…no…I…_ ”I hit my head yesterday.”

“Oh honey,” Jim sighed. “Ice skating?”

Spock nodded. The little girl looked at him oddly. A little slanted brow raised up.

Jim stepped closer and gently touched the side of his head. Spock leaned into the contact. “Are you okay, though? Should I call Bones?”

“No, I am well.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled and patted him on the cheek. “Well, alright, but I still want Bones to scan that beautiful head of yours.”

Upstairs a small voice called, “Daddy!”

Jim backed up. “I’m going to get him and start breakfast while you,” he poked Spock in the chest. “go get showered and ready for the day.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim took the bag from Spock and handed it to their daughter. “Sweetie can you…”

“Yep!” she said before heading off towards what Spock figured was the kitchen.

Spock followed Jim upstairs. Jim went one way, into another room where Jim heard him coo, “And what are you calling me for, young man?”

Spock entered the bedroom—his and Jim’s apparently. He went into the adjoining bathroom and proceeded to get ready.

When he exited the bathroom several minutes later with a towel around his waist, Spock look between the two dressers in the room. A black cat was laying on top of one and giving him a look. Spock raised a brow at it.

 _Two dogs and a cat?_ Spock shook his head and walked over to the dresser with the cat. _Is this one mine? No, not mine. Spock’s._ The cat started to purr and rolled around on the dresser. Spock couldn’t help but pet it. Its short black fur was soft.

He moved his hand away and opened the top drawer. As he took in the contents, which didn’t look like his, he felt he wasn’t alone. Looking to the side, Spock found the little girl standing in the doorway of the room.

“Hello…” _What is her name?_ “sweetheart.”

Her little brow went up. “Why are you looking in daddy’s underwear drawer?”

Spock shut the door. _Not Spock’s then._ “Just…making sure he had his underwear…in order.”

“Uh-huh.”

Spock walked over to the other dresser and opened a top drawer. The underwear in this one did look more like his style. He glanced to the girl. “I must get dressed now.”

She stared at him for a few moments before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Spock sighed and pulled on a pair of underwear before tossing the towel onto the bed. The other drawers had socks, pajamas, and…the door opened again and once more, the little girl was back.

 _I really should learn her name. And the boy’s._ “You should knock.”

“Daddy wants to know if you’re dressed yet?”

“Obliviously, I am not.” Spock walked to the closet and opened the doors. He blinked seeing a nicely sized walk-in closet. Spock walked in and looked around. He found clothes that seemed to be his on the left while the clothes on the right definitely looked like Jim’s. On Spock’s side, Spock saw three black professor uniforms and two formal dress uniforms among the other clothes.

 _Do we have work today? Am I teaching? The academy usually closes by now for winter break so I would not be teaching._ Spock glanced over and found the girl standing just outside the closet. Spock arched a brow at her. She raised one back.

Spock touched the formal dress uniform only to have the girl cock her head to the side.

 _Wrong choice._ Spock touched the black uniform. She righted her head.

“How much longer until you’re dressed?”

“Five minutes. Please return downstairs and relay that to Jim…daddy. To my husband. Your father. Go on.”

The girl gave him another odd look before walking away.

* * *

 

Spock dressed in the black uniform. He found he liked being back in the clothes. He tugged down the hem as he made his way downstairs. The tree was now unlit and sun light was streaming into the living room.

 _This is a nice house._ Spock heard a pan rattling to the left and followed the sound. He walked through a large arched doorway and found a large kitchen with an island and a breakfast nook. The two dogs were off to the side with their heads in two bowls.

Jim was behind the island platting what looked like pancakes. At the breakfast nook sat the girl and now the little boy who looked no more than two. His short black hair was a mess on top his head. His big blue eyes met Spock’s for a moment before looking away. He also had two perfectly cute Vulcan ears. Another cat, an orange tabby, was on the table next to the boy who was petting it.

_Two babies, two cats, and two dogs. A full house it seems._

“There you are finally,” Jim said with a smile. He walked over and sat the plate of pancakes on the table before the kids. Spock watched Jim give two the girl and help her cute them up before giving one to the boy and cutting it up. He then shooed the cat off the table before he turned to Spock. “I need to quickly get ready and head out.” Jim walked over and patted Spock on the shoulder. “You’re on syrup duty.”

“Of course.”

“You look sexy in your uniform,” Jim said before kissing Spock’s cheek. “I already made their lunches and fed the dogs. I’ll be back down in a few.”

Spock nodded and watched Jim walk away. He turned back to the kids who were both staring at him. “Syrup?”

“Daddy was warming it,” the girl said, pointing over to the microwave.

Spock went to it and retrieve the syrup. He brought it over to the table and poured a little bit over the girl’s pancakes. When he tried to pour it over the boys, the boy covered the pancakes and growled. “No, dada.”

“You gotta put it in the little place,” the girl said, pointing to the small spot on the boy’s plate. “So, he can dip it. Remember?”

“Yes, of course.” Spock poured a little into the spot on the plate then stepped back. His son…Jim and Spock’s son…picked up his little fork. The boy stabbed a piece of pancake, dipped it into the syrup, then ate it.

 _So cute._ Spock put the syrup down and sat with them at the table. He made himself a plate and started to eat.

_I am ten years in the future. Which is not logical as Jim and I are not a couple. I believe that attendant from the star base had something to do with this. Q. Must find him and make him reserve whatever he has done._

_“What if you had turned around, Spock?”_ was the last thing he remember before he fell and blacked out and woke up ten years later. _I am in an alternate universe. That must be it. Nothing else makes since. Jim and I were not…and Jim certainly cannot…_ Spock looked at the children. They were perfectly Jim and Spock’s.

The girl eyed him. “Why are you staring?”

 _Why am I staring?_ “I…I just find you both to be adorable.”

“You’re acting weird, sa-mekh.”

“My head injury has me slightly…rattled.”

“Then you will definitely be seeing Bones later,” Jim announced when he came back into the kitchen.

Spock marveled at his mate—no—Spock of this universe’s mate. Jim was dressed handsomely in his formal gray uniform. 

“I am well.”

“You just said you were slightly rattled,” Jim argued. He stood by Spock’s chair and looked down at him. “You never say rattled so you’ll get checked over.”

“Jim…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted before smiling and leaning down. Spock nearly tensed up as Jim pressed his lips against his but relaxed instantly feeling those soft plump lips against his.

“Ew, no kissing,” the girl said.

Jim chuckled against Spock’s lips and pulled back. “Hey, I can kiss my man if I want to, young lady.”

“I am Vulcan,” Spock corrected.

“I can kiss my male Vulcan mate if I want to.”

“Better.”

Jim kissed him again before walking away.

“Are you not going to eat?” Spock asking, standing up and following Jim.

Jim stood by their coffee maker with a thermos waiting for his holiday blend to brew. “Nah. There will be a breakfast spread at the admiral’s meeting this morning.” Jim grinned. “And my fat ass plans to eat all of it.”

“Daddy, no bad word,” the girl spoke.

“Right, my bad.”

“And you are not fat,” she added.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“You’re just unnecessarily pregnant.”

Spock arched a brow at that while Jim chuckled.

“Touché, little girl,” Jim said. “But you know I’m going to tell this little one,” Jim indicated his bump. Spock wanted to touch it again so he did, placing his hand on the small roundness. From what Spock recalled of pregnant individuals, Jim must be four to six months along based on his the size of the bump. Jim smiled at him before continuing to talk to their—Jim and Spock’s daughter. “I’m going to tell them that you thought they were unnecessary.”

“Well you and sa-mekh called the baby Oops until last month so I’ll tell them that too.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at her which she retaliated. Jim looked away and filled up his thermos and put on the top. “Spock, are you okay to get them to school?”

“Yes.”

“Really? You said you were rattled and head injuries…”

“I am well, ashayam.” _Why did I call him that?_ “I am well and I can manage to get the children to school.”

“Okay. My mom is next door if you need her.”

 _Ah, I knew it._ “I do not.”

“Well if you do, please call her.”

“Affirmative.”

“Good.” Jim kissed his cheek and walked around the island and to the kids. “You two be good. Last day of school before winter break.” He kissed both their cheeks before turning to Spock. “Make sure Sydni dresses appropriately for school, okay?”

“I shall.”

“I’ll see you at Starfleet later! Bye!”

“Bye bye!” the little boy called, waving his little hand at Jim's retreating back.

Spock stood by the island and looked at the kids. _Sydni. One is named Sydni. That is a unisex name so…that doesn’t help me. But Sydni needs to dress appropriately for school. Does the boy dress himself? Perhaps but he seems a little too young for school. he girl then. Sydni. Sydni is a cute name._

“Sydni, it is time to get ready for school,” Spock said, looking at the girl.

“Okay. Can I wear my cowboy boots?”

“Is that appropriate?”

“Um…not really.”

“Then no.”

Sydni sighed. She stood up with her plate and walked it over to the sink where she deposited it. She then left the room with one of the dogs following her.

Spock walked over to the boy and picked him up out of his booster seat. “Time to get dressed.” He grabbed the boys plate after settling him on his hip and put it in the sink. Spock took the boy upstairs and into the room Jim had gone into earlier.

A while crib was against one wall. A small sign was attached that said _Eviction Notice. Effective in 2283_. A matching dresser and changing table were against the others as well as a rocking chair and some toys littered around the floor.

Spock put the boy down on his feet. “Um…get dressed.”

The boy blinked up at him.

“Alright,” came Sydni’s voice.

Spock turned. The girl was standing in the doorway with her arms cross over her chest. “Excuse me?”

“Who are you?”

“I am Spock.”

She narrowed her eyes. “No, you’re not. So, who are you and what have you done with my real sa-mekh?”


	3. Who Are You?

Spock turned. The girl was standing in the doorway with her arms cross over her chest. “Excuse me?”

“Who are you?”

“I am Spock.”

She narrowed her eyes. “No, you’re not. So, who are you and what have you done with my real sa-mekh?”

“I…”

Sydni walked into the room. “My sa-mekh and I went ice-skating yesterday and he did not hit his head or even fall down. Also, my sa-mekh wouldn’t run out like he did this morning even if he was getting daddy something. And,” she pointed to the boy. “What’s his name?”

Spock blinked. He looked down to the boy who had walked away and was sitting and playing with a toy. “His name…is…James Jr.”

“No.”

“Spock Jr.”

“Nope.”

“Ivan?”

Sydni stared at him.

“I am Spock,” Spock tried again.

“No, you’re not.” Sydni came to stand right before the Vulcan, staring up at him with her big brown eyes. “Now, who are you and what have you done to my sa-mekh?” She’s looking at him with complete earnestness.  They stared at each other another moment.

“No, I am not your real sa-mekh,” Spock admitted, sitting down on the ground cross legged.

Sydni sat down too, looking over him curiously.

“Yesterday was ten years ago for me. I had just retired from Starfleet. The second five-year mission had come to an end. I was walking towards my father in the shuttle station on New Shikahr when I was hit by a baggage cart. I then woke up here, next to Jim. With a family.” Spock shook his head. “I am sorry, but no, I’m not your real father. I do not know why I am here. Perhaps I am hallucinating.”

Sydni reached out and pinched his arm.

“That was not pleasant,” Spock told her. “And I suppose that means I am not hallucinating.”

“Where’s my real sa-mekh?”  
  
“I do not know.”  
  
A concerned look appeared on Sydni’s face, Spock’s heart clinched painfully, slightly petrified that she’s about to cry.  
  
_No, please do not cry._ “Do not worry, he loves you and I’m sure he’ll be back very soon.” _Please let it be very, very soon._

Sydni sat up on her knees and moved closer to Spock. Her brown eyes scanned his face. She touched his hair and then his cheeks. He could almost feel her. She definitely had a bond with her father, but for Spock, it was blocked off.

“I feel him, my real sa-mekh.”

“Then he is well.”

Sydni cocked her head to the side. “They did a pretty good job.”

Spock arched a brow. “Who did?”

“The body snatchers who replaced my real sa-mekh with you. You look just like him.”

“Thank you. But I do not think it was the work of...body snatchers. I believe an omnipotent being...as Jim would say, ‘an asshole’, is doing this for some reason.”

The little boy stood up and walked over to the two of them. He handed Spock a small truck and a wheel that had clearly come off of it. Spock took it and fixed the toy before handing it back.

Spock looked to Sydni as the boy walked back to his toys. “What’s his name?”

“David or Davey. Daddy calls him Davey. Sa-mekh says David.”

Spock nodded. “Sydni and David. And the third baby?”

“Oops.”

“Sydni.”

“I don’t know. Sa-mekh and daddy said they’re going to wait and be surprised.”

“Logical.”

“Do you like kids?”

“I have not been around that many. Demora and Joanna mainly. I find them cute and tolerable.”

“Do you know how to change a diaper?”

Spock glanced back to Davey. “Shouldn’t he be potty trained?”

Sydni shrugged. “He’s only two. Daddy said I wasn’t potty until I was three. Davey does wear pull up training diapers and sometimes uses the big boy potty but not always so you still gotta change him.”

“Can you change him?”

“I’m seven. It's not my job to change his dirty diapers. That is yours.”

“I can pay you.”

“Not for like a million credits.”

Spock sighed. “Understood.”

Sydni stood up and patted Spock on the shoulder. “You should be alright. But my real sa-mekh better be back in time for Christmas.”

“I hope he is back by then as well. Please do not tell Jim.”

“I’m not. Daddy would be upset and daddy upset is not good.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

After figuring out how to change Davey, which Spock would prefer not to repeat, and dressing him, Spock gathered the two kids down stairs.

“Now what?” Spock asked Sydni.

“You gotta drive us to school. I go to Riverside Primary. Davey goes to the Little Tots Daycare.”

“And them?” Spock pointed to the two cats and two dogs that had gathered around them.

“They stay here. There’s a pet door they can go in and out of to do their business.”

“And their names?”

“Black cat is..”

“BooBoo kitty!” Davey said, grabbing the cat and picking it up.

“Davey, gentle,” Sydni said.

Davey put the cat down who then ran off. “BooBoo kitty.”

“BooBoo kitty?” Spock questioned.

“Sa-mekh and daddy adopted her when I was a three. Her name from the shelter was Malibu. I couldn’t say Malibu so she became BooBoo Kitty which Davey has picked up.”

“Malibu and…”

“Orange kitty is Toulouse. The dogs are Twix and Molly.”

“Right.”

Spock looked between the two kids. Sydni was dressed appropriately Spock thought. No cowboy boots, but purple and black tennis shoes. Long pants with a skirt over top that Spock tried to argue against but Sydni looked like she was going to cry so he let it go. A thick winter coat covered a long sleeve comic book shirt that matched the skirt.

Spock dressed Davey in pants and a long sleeve green polo and put a thick winter coat on him as well.

 _We do make cute kids,_ Spock thought. _Jim and this Spock, I mean._

“Time for school,” Sydni reminded him.

Spock pulled on a thick coat he figured was his and grabbed the keys there were left on the table by the front door as well as a wallet that he took from upstairs that was Spock’s. He opened the front door and out ran Sydni with her backpack and lunch box. Davey looked up at Spock.

“Time to go,” Spock told him.

Davey held his arms up. “Up.”

Spock nodded and scooped him up before leaving the house. He managed to figure out how to strap Davey into the car seat with Sydni’s help before getting into the driver’s seat. Jim had taken the car from earlier, leaving Spock in a minivan hovercar.

He drove down the long driveway and stopped before the main road.

“Do I head towards the city center?”

“Yep.”

Spock turned onto the main road and drove back towards where he’d driven that morning. The car ride was a quiet one. When the primary school came into view, Sydni directed him to the carpool line. He came to a stop behind another vehicle.

“Do you get out here?”

“No, I gotta wait to get out up there with the teachers.”

Spock nodded.

“Where do I go from here?”

“Go right when you leave the parking lot and then left at the stop light. You can’t miss it.”

“And after I drop Davey off?”

“You go to the shuttle station and go to San Francisco.”

“That is some commute.”

“I guess. Daddy says Riverside is quieter and safer than the city.”

“I suppose.” _That is logical considering what happened with Khan._ The line of cars moved up and Spock was able to pull up to the drop off area.  He looked into the backseat and watched Sydni unbuckle and grab up her bookbag and lunch box.

“Good luck today,” she said.

“Should I know anything before I go to work?”

“Um…no. Just be Spock and don’t screw up.” She patted him on the shoulder then left the minivan. Spock watched her join a group of friends. A warmth spread over him. He shook his head and drove off.

He parked at Little Tots when he found no carpool line and carried the boy inside.

“Hello, Mr. Spock,” a woman greeted him.

“Hello. Here is David,” Spock replied, handing the boy over. “He is not potty trained.”

The woman chuckled. “Oh, we know, but he’s doing really well with telling us when he has to go. Won’t be too much longer now.”

“Indeed.” Spock patted Davey on the head. “Be good.”

“Bye bye,” Davey waved.

“Bye bye.”

Spock stared at his—other Spock’s son. He reminded Spock so much of his baby pictures. Minus those impossibly big blue eyes. Spock looked to the woman. “Keep him safe at all costs. If he gets so much as a scratch, I will find you.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh…um…’

“Live long and prosper.” Spock turned on his heel and left.

* * *

 

After going to his old office from when he was just a professor, Spock found out he was head of Starfleet Sciences Division and had a big office near the labs.

Spock sat in his—no, Spock’s desk—and looked over the contents. It was neat. A small file organizer to one side. A stack of new PADDs and papers next to it. On the other side there was a holo-cube on the corner that changed pictures on its sides every few minutes. A toddler picture of Sydni appeared, her blonde hair up in ponytails. Then a newborn picture of Jim holding David. The picture changed again. Sarek was sitting in a chair with Sydni on one knee and David on the other.

“Hey.”

Spock looked up and found his mate—Jim, standing in the doorway. “Jim.”

Jim walked into the office. “Did you threaten Julia?”

“No.”

Jim stopped at the side of Spock’s desk and leaned against it. “So, you didn’t tell her to keep Davey safe or else you’d find her?”

Spock blinked. “Ah. Then yes, I did do that.”

“Why?”

“Because he is your…our baby. _Our_ baby. He must be protected.”

“Little Tots is one of the best nursery schools in Iowa. He’s safe there just as Sydni was.”

“I am aware.”

Jim eyed him then sighed and chuckled. “Spock, seriously, we go through this every few months. Stop being so possessive. Remember, they almost didn’t accept Davey into the program with how you were over Sydni attending.”

Spock nodded. _Protecting one’s children is logical._

“Alright, I’m here, what’s going on with the hobgoblin?” Bones came into the room and barked. Bones appeared nearly the same, despite a few greying areas to his hair.

“I am well,” Spock said.

Jim reached out and gently touched Spock’s cheek. He looked back to Bones and spoke, “Apparently he fell and hit his head yesterday ice-skating.”

Spock leaned into Jim’s touch. He found the touch soothing. A thrumming in the back of his mind had Spock reaching for it only to find it blocked off.

“Eh, he’s probably fine,” Bones said. “Vulcans have dense bones and are extremely hard headed.” He walked over and placed a medical bag on Spock’s desk. He took out a tricorder and ran it over Spock’s head as Jim removed his hand.

“Did Sydni wear her cowboy boots today?” Jim looked to Spock and asked.

“No, she did not and I am well, Bones,” Spock said when Bones stared touched his head.

“He’s got a concussion,” Bones announced.

“Oh, honey,” Jim sighed.

“I do not…”

“He does,” Bones interrupted. “Must’ve really knocked your head good, Spock.”

Spock internally sighed as Jim started to gently pet his hair. Spock couldn’t help but to purr.

“How about you go home early?” Jim suggested.

Spock moved his head away from Jim’s enticing hand. “No, I am well. I managed to get the children to their respective schools and come here to work.” Spock looked at Jim. “I will stay until it is time to depart.”

“Which is two o’clock.”

Spock arched a brow.

“You gotta pick up the kids and I have meetings all afternoon. You can leave earlier…”

“I will leave at two.”

Jim patted his cheek. “Okay, okay. Just take it easy.”

“I will…ow.” Spock jerked his head away and rubbed his neck. Bones smiled at him and put the hypo away.

“That will help with any aches and pains you’re having.”

“I was not having any aches or pains until you jabbed me in the neck.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Bones looked at Jim. “He’ll be fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions,” Jim told him. “But thank you.”

“Any time.” Bones nodded to Jim. “How’s Oops?”

Jim sighed. “Stop calling the baby Oops.”

Spock touched Jim’s bump over his uniform top. Jim smiled at him and placed his hand over Spock’s.

“And he or she is good. Kicking me, having hiccups, and using my bladder like a bouncy castle.”

“Good, but we’ll do a checkup in right after the new year.”

Jim gave a thumbs up.

“I’ll see ya’ll tomorrow.”

“Yes, bye Bonesy. Thanks.”

Bones gave him a little wave before walking out of the office.

Spock felt the baby move under his hand. “Oops.”

“You don’t call them that, either,” Jim laughed. “I’ll definitely get the implant removed after the baby is born this time. No more surprises.”

“Another surprise…” Spock tried but was quieted when Jim placed his lips against his.

“No more surprises. Three pregnancies have made me fat enough.”

“You are beautiful,” Spock said. He couldn’t help but kiss Jim again.

“And no fooling around in your office.” Jim kissed him again though, then stood up and walked a few feet away. “That’s how Oops happened.”

“Indeed.”

Jim pulled his comm from his pocket and groaned. “I gotta go. Duty calls. Just need to get through today and we’re off until the new year.”

Spock nodded.

Jim smiled. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Spock nodded then recalled something. “Will your mother be coming over?” _She does live right next door._

Jim shook his head. “She’s on a cleaning frenzy today getting ready for your dad to stay with her.”

Spock arched a brow. _What?_

“Which reminds me. Contact him and confirm his shuttle arrival tomorrow, okay?”

Spock nodded.

“Good. He’ll come tomorrow evening. Peter will come on Christmas Eve.”

“Peter?”

“I told you he was coming. He’s only been granted three days off duty from the USS Armstrong. So, he’ll be here then immediately head back.”

Jim’s comm chimed. “I gotta get going. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight, yes.”

“Love you.” Jim walked back over and held two fingers out to Spock.

Spock’s heart beat faster as he placed his fingers to Jim’s.

“Make sure the terrors eat whatever healthy dinner you make, okay?”

“I shall.”

Jim gave him a breathtaking smile then left his office. Spock sat back and breathed in and out.

 _Jim is…still wonderful. Bones is Bones. Why is my father staying with Jim’s mother?_ Spock glanced to the holocube. A picture of Jim and the kids appeared. Jim and Sydni were in mid laugh about something while Davey was looking seriously at the camera.

“This is not my family,” Spock said. “This…this is just a dream. I will wake up in the morning and I will be on New Vulcan.”

Spock nodded to himself. He scooted up to his desk and looked around. “What do I do now?”

* * *

 

Spock had managed to log into his personal computer in his office and discovered his schedule of daily activities. He had nothing on the schedule for that day except for lunch with Uhura. Spock also messaged his—Spock’s father, and confirmed his time of arrival. 

When it was time for lunch, the computer proved unhelpful with locating Uhura as she was not in her office when he arrived. Spock rubbed the back of his neck then walked outside to the water fountain and looked around. Did he go to their usual spot? Was there usual spot still in this universe?

“Spock!”

Spock turned and found Uhura walking towards him. Her hair was shorter and hanging down around her shoulders instead of up in her signature ponytail.

“Nyota.”

“Hey, I went to your office and you weren’t there.”

“My apologies. I had forgotten where to meet you.”

“Oh no. I heard you had a concussion. If you aren’t feeling up to it, we can…”

“No, no, I am well. Lunch?”

She smiled. “Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Their usual place, a vegetarian bistro three blocks from Starfleet academy, was still there. They sat at a table by the window, to people watch as Nyota called it and ordered.

“How is your head?” she asked.

“Leonard administered a hypo to help with the pain. It is proving effective although my pain was only a mild throbbing.”

“How the hell did you even get a concussion?”

“I fell…ice-skating.”

Her brows went up. “Seriously? You?”

“It was a momentary lapse in motor control.”

“You lost your balance,” she stated with a smile.

“Yes.”

“Happens to the best of us, Spock. Vulcans aren’t perfect.”

Spock arched a brow. “I suppose. How are you?”

“I’m good,” she said with a small sigh. “Just…the holiday season. Everything is a bit chaotic right now. Getting the twins gifts. Getting Scotty to stop with the holiday decorations on the house. You know he’s in an illogical competition with the neighbor across the street. One of these days he’s going to set the house on fire. I know he is.” She chuckled.

Spock nodded. “I am certain, Mr. Scott is more than careful with the excess decorations.” _She and Mr. Scott are still together and have twins. That is…pleasing to hear._ “How are the twins?”

“Rehema tried reprogramming the replicator to give her sweets. She is her father’s daughter.”

Spock gave a barely there smile.

“And Ewan has decided to draw a mural in the living room using permanent markers.”

“Oh no.”

“So, things are a little crazy, as I said.”

“How are your little ones?” Uhura asked.

“Well, Sydni wanted to wear cowboy boots to school but that was not practical. And Davey is working on potty training.”

“He’s only two, Spock. We had Rehema trained around thirty-two months while Ewan went to just over three years old. Some kids just take to it differently.”

“Indeed.” _Changing his diaper, though, was not a fun experience._

She reached across the table and touched his covered wrists. “And you have another baby on the way!”

“Affirmative. Number three.”

“I still can’t believe you and Jim have kids. I can’t believe I have kids. Or Pavel has kids! To me, he’s still a teenager. Bones is a grandpa! I can’t believe any of that.”

 _Chekov has kids? Joanna has kids!_ “It has been ten years,” Spock said. “We have all moved on with our lives.” _Seriously? Little JoJo has kids! Leonard a grandfather!_ “Incredible.”

“Indeed,” Nyota chuckled.

_This universe is...wow._

* * *

 

At three o’clock, Spock was in the carpool line at Riverside Primary watching kids run out of the building and get into the waiting cars. Spock pulled up and waved when Sydni came running out and over to the van. Spock unlocked the doors and she let herself in.

She buckled up and smiled. “Is my real dad back?”

“Not yet,” Spock replied.

She sighed. “Fine.”

“I am sorry.”

Spock drove from the school and went to the nursery school. He picked Davey and also received a citation from the manager which he’d been told was his second strike.

He buckled Davey into the car seat before getting into the driver’s seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the house.

“Does Leonard have kids? Other than Joanna?” Spock asked, wanting more information.

“Yeah, Uncle Bones has Joanna and then he and Auntie Carol have Charlie. Charlie is like two years older than me.”

“And Joanna has a child?”

Sydni nodded. “Allie. She’s only a year old”

“Fascinating.”

“Yep.”

On the drive back to the house Spock saw the sign in front of the General Store had changed again to _Spock, stop here._

Spock pulled into the parking lot.

“Why are we here?” Sydni asked.

“I think it may help to get your sa-mekh back.”

“Oh good.”

Spock grabbed Davey from the car and walked with Sydni inside the store. Spock stopped and narrowed his eyes at the attendant behind the counter.

“Where’s Mr. Levi?” Sydni asked, walking up the counter and looking at the attendant.

“He’s doing inventory in the back,” the man replied. “I’m Mr. Q.” Q smiled at Spock. “How are things going, Spock? Cute kids, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working my hardest to get this done by Christmas! Don't be upset if its not finished by then though :)


	4. A Glimpse

Spock placed Davey on his feet on the ground and strode up to the counter. He reached across it and grabbed Q by the collar. “What have you done to me?”

Q’s eyes darted to the side. Spock’s eyes followed and found Sydni and Davey staring up at them. Spock let Q go and stood back.

“Kids, why don’t you go and pick something…and they have run off,” Spock said, watching the two kids run into the aisles and start grabbing things. “One item each,” Spock quickly added.

“Awe man,” Sydni sighed. “Fine. Davey put all those bags of marshmallows back.”

Spock turned back to Q. “What have you done to me?”

Q smiled innocently. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Spock growled at him.

“So growly. Alright, look, you were being hard-headed. Jim wanted you to go with him. You, on the other hand, just turned your back on him.”

“I have my duties in my universe.”

“Your universe?”

“Yes, my universe because I am obviously in some other universe taking the place of another Spock. This is not my future.”

Q sighed. “I see this is going to take a while.”

“What is going to take a while? I want my life back.”

“Look, I’m giving you a glimpse.”

“A glimpse of what?”

“Does this count as one item?” Sydni asked, walking over to them and holding up a giant gummy bear.”

Spock looked to her. “No. I said one small item.”

“You did not say small,” Sydni countered.

“Small.”

She sighed and went back to looking for something.

Spock looked back to Q and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m giving you a glimpse. We’ve given them to many people over the years. You get one. Some glimpses only take a couple seconds...” Q looked over Spock. “Others, take a little longer.”

“A glimpse of what?!” Spock asked again a little louder.

“Figure it out.  You’ve got plenty of time.”

“Time? Time for what?”

“As long as it takes to figure it out.  Which, in your case, could be considerable.”

“I just want my life back.  Now what is it going to take? How much money...?”

Q shook his head. “I cannot be bought. Spock, I’m going this out of love.”

Spock arched a brow.

“I love Kirks and Spocks. You two are a universal constant. Expect in a few select universes where you two bone heads don’t get your shit together and get together. So, occasionally I have to step in. Plus, Picard is super pissed at me right now so I need to lay low from that universe.”

Spock blinked. “What is wrong with you?”

"Look, you will figure this out. I know you will. So just relax and enjoy being a Spock with beautiful mate called Jim and two beautiful children.”

“I want to go back to my life.”

“Nope.”

Spock opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he felt a little tug to his pants. He looked down and found Davey staring up at him.

“Yes?”

Davey held up a small baggy of fruit snacks. “Peas.”

 _Why are they so adorable?_ Spock’s insides melted. He nodded and picked up Davey.

“See? Cute, huh? You and Jim make adorable kids.”

“These…” Spock paused and glanced to Davey in his arms. “These are Spock and Kirk’s kids.”

Q shook his head.

Sydni walked up and placed a while chocolate candy bar on the counter. “One thing.”

Spock pointed to the girl. “She knows I am not her real sa-mekh.”

“Well, duh,” Q said. “Kids are harder to trick. Don’t worry though, Jim doesn’t know. I put a little block between his bond with his Spock. He’s getting normal vibes from you as though nothing is out of the ordinary.”

“Everything is out of the ordinary,” Spock said. “I want to go back to my life.”

Q merely smiled.

“Oh, Mr. Spock,” Levi said, poking his head out of the back of the store.

Spock looked to the man.

“I’ll be right with you.” Levi’s head then disappeared into the back of the store.

Spock looked back to Q and found he had magically disappeared.

“Whoa, where’d that guy go?” Sydni asked.

“Bye bye,” Davey waved.

“I do not know.”

 “So sorry for the wait. I seemed to have gotten myself locked in fridge back there for a few moments.” Levi came out and walked around the counter.

 _That Q is horrible._ “We have not been waiting long.”

Levi smiled and came behind the counter. “And you’ve brought the little ones. Hello.”

“My sa-mekh said I could get a candy bar,” Sydni said.

“Fruits,” Davey said, holding out his little package.

“Of course.” Levi took them.

“I am also here to pay for the items from this morning,” Spock said, taking out his wallet.

Levi nodded and rang everything up and added it to Spock’s total for the day. Spock collected the candy for the children and left.

* * *

 

Once home, Spock didn’t know what else to do. Davey was sitting in the living room with a Vulcan logic toy while Sydni sat at a little desk to the side and wrote in a journal.

“What are you doing?” Spock asked.

“My teacher gave us writing prompts for winter break. I have to write for five minutes on the prompt. I also have to read for twenty minutes.”

Spock nodded.

“Do you need any help?”

“Nope.”

Spock looked around. “What do I do now?”

Sydni shrugged. “I dunno.”

“What does your sa-mekh do?”

“Work. Meditate. Read. Clean. You know, adult stuff.”

“I can clean. What about dinner? Jim indicated I was to take care of dinner.”

Sydni looked up at him. “You could get daddy’s favorite food.”

“Bacon cheeseburger?”

“No. Baked spaghetti and chicken parm from Corinna’s.”

“Corinna’s?”

“Yeah, it’s an Italian place in town. They deliver. Daddy loves the baked spaghetti and chicken parm.”

“Right.” _That does sound like something Jim would like._ Spock glanced to Davey. “Is he a vegetarian?”

Davey looked at them and stood up.

Sydni nodded, “Yeah, like you. He’ll eat the spaghetti and some eggplant parm. Like you. You should order it. There’s a menu in the drawer by the fridge. It would make daddy happy.”

“Alright. That is logical.”

Davey walked up to Spock. “Potty.”

Spock arched a brow. “Do you have to go or have you already gone in your diaper?”

“Gotta go.”

“Then go.” Spock pointed down the hall to the downstairs bathroom.

Davey blinked then toddled off towards the bathroom.

“He’s going to need some help,” Sydni told him.

“I am confident he will be successful in his…”

“Uh-oh!” came Davey’s little voice from down the hall.

Spock turned and looked towards the bathroom.

“He said ‘uh-oh’,” Sydni spoke.

“I heard.”

“Uh-oh isn’t good.”

“Affirmative.”

“You should go clean now.”

Spock sighed. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Spock had just sat down at the dinner table with Davey and Sydni when Jim walked into the house. The dogs went crazy, shaking their behinds and excitedly whining.

“I know, I know, I’m home early,” Spock heard Jim in the foyer talking to the dogs. Jim then appeared in the kitchen with a smile on his face. “What’s this?”

“You are home early.”

“Faked some pregnancy hormone craziness and meetings were ended early for the break. I think a few of the other admirals were grateful for it.” Jim walked over to them. He kissed the top of Sydni’s head and then Spock’s cheek. “Is this from Corinna’s?”

“Yes.”

“Ah. Sydni’s favorite.”

Spock gave the girl a look. She smiled innocently and shoved a big helping of spaghetti into her mouth.

“But, I love it too, so thank you.”

“Indeed.” Spock stood up. “Sit, I will make you a plate.”

“No, I got it…”

“I insist.” Spock motioned for Jim to take his seat.

Jim smiled. “Why thank you, ashal-veh.”

Spock melted a bit inside. Jim gave him another kiss on his cheek then sat down. Spock moved his plate away to the free space next to Davey before making Jim a plate with the spaghetti and chicken. Spock placed the plate in front of Jim before sitting down in his new spot.

“So how was school?”

“Good,” Sydni replied. “I sat with Marty.”

“Marty, huh? What happened to Owen?”

“He got cooties.”

Spock arched a brow while Jim chuckled.

“Alrighty.” Jim looked to Davey. “And what about you little guy? What’d you do in the twos room today?”

“Pinger painted.”

“Aw, you finger painted? Did you bring home to pretty picture?”

“No.”

“The teachers were putting the pictures up in a display,” Spock said, remembering Davey pointing out his little picture. “It was a snowman.”

“Wogical snowman.”

“A logical snowman,” Spock corrected himself.

“That’s the best kind of snowman,” Jim said. “How’s your head, Spock?”

“Adequate. The hypo Leonard administered has helped.”

“I’m glad to here that.” Jim looked around. “Did you also clean?”

Spock nodded.

“Nice.”

“Davey assisted with dusting the living room.”

“Thank you, Davey.”

Davey held out a forkful of eggplant to Jim. Jim took a bite of it.

“Did you contact your dad?” Jim asked.

Spock did do that when he was at Starfleet. “His transport is expected tomorrow evening at six o’clock.”

“Good, good. I’ll go over to Mom’s later and make sure she hasn’t over taxed herself with cleaning.”

“Logical. But, if she is, my father could stay in our house here.”

Sydni laughed as did Jim.

Spock arched a brow.

“Yeah, no. Not after last year.”

“Last year?” Spock questioned.

Jim gave Spock a look. “Remember?”

“My head injury seems to be causing me to be…fuzzy on the memory.”

“He…um…caught us.”

Spock arched his other brow before it dawned on him. “Oh. Yes. Right. Staying with your mother would be best then.”

“What’d Grandpa catch you and sa-mekh doing?” Sydni asked.

“Grown up stuff,” Jim replied.

“Ew,” Sydni said.

“Ew indeed,” Jim chuckled.

* * *

 

After dinner, Jim insisted he would clean up dinner. He made Spock relax on the couch. Spock watched Sydni turn on the Christmas tree. It was real and Spock enjoyed smelling the fresh pine. The lights were colorful and the ornaments were beautiful and fun.

Jim came into the room, dressed out of his uniform and wearing jeans and a comfy looking sweater. “Do you want me to light the last Hanukkah candle tonight?”

Spock blinked. _We celebrate Hanukkah?_ “No, no I’ll do it.” Spock stood up and followed his family into another room on the other side of the house. In the window was the Hanukkiah. Spock stopped just before it. His heart seemingly slowed down as he took it in. The Hanukkiah was just like the one his mother had had. While his father had found Christmas to be illogical, he always celebrated the festival of lights with him and mother.

Spock never really celebrated while on the enterprise. There were no windows to place the menorah. There were, however, other Jewish crew members so Jim always found some way to do something special for those eight nights. Spock recalled once Jim had arranged a giant dreidel game complete with a lot of replicated gelt.

He reached out and touched the base of the menorah. All but one candle was lit. Spock wanted to know how the menorah came to be—how they seemingly had a replica of his mother’s old one. Spock glanced to Jim. “I remember when we found this Hanukkiah…” Spock tried.

Jim smiled and placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Yeah, that old antique store in Chicago. You grabbed it and nearly cried at how similar it was to your mom’s. I had to quickly pay for it as you seemed to just want to walk off with it.”

“No.” _Although that does sound like something I would do if I was emotionally compromised._

Jim chuckled. “Yes. Go one, light the candle.”

Spock picked up the middle candle and recited the prayer as he lit the last candle.

“Pesents,” Davey said, tugging at Jim’s hands.

“Presents?” Jim questioned. “You think you can get presents now?”

“Yes,” Sydni said.

Spock put the middle candle back. “Presents sound logical.”

“I put them in the laundry room,” Jim said. “There should be two bags and they are off.”

Sydni and Davey had run off before Jim could finish his sentence.

Spock looked at Jim, watching the blonde’s eyes twinkle. Jim smiled at him then moved closer and hugged him, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder.

“I love this time of year.”

Wrapping his arms around Jim, Spock nodded. “It is…festive.”

“Yeah, and also…you know.”

Spock didn’t but he said he did anyway. He hugged Jim tighter. Jim’s breath came evenly against his neck. The bump with their—Jim and Spock’s—growing child was a warm welcome against Spock’s stomach. He could feel the tiny movements of the child against him.

 _Is this…is this a glimpse of what I could have?_ Spock wondered. _If…if I had gone with Jim to Earth?_

“Book!” Davey exclaimed, running back into the room.

Jim and Spock parted just a bit and looked down at the little one. Davey held up the book. “Batman!”

Jim let Spock go and knelt down. “Batman?” Jim took the book and pointed at the words. “It says Batman _and_ David Save Gotham.”

Davey stared at the book then pointed to the black haired, blue eyed boy next to Batman on the cover. “That me?”

“Yes, that’s you.”

“No.”

Spock couldn’t help but smile at that. He knelt down too. “Yes, Davey, it is you.”

David shrugged and took the book from Jim and moved to Spock. “Read now.”

“If you insist.” Spock picked up the boy with the book and carried him into the living room. Sydni was laying on the floor in front of the fire place with a book.

“And what did you get, little lady?” Jim asked as Spock sat down on the couch with David.

“Vampires,” she replied.

Spock arched his brow at Jim who merely shrugged. “She’s into scary things right now.”

Spock shook his head. David patted his arm and opened the book. “Read now.”

“Ask nicely, Davey,” Jim told him. He plopped down on the other side of the couch and put his feet up by Spock. One of the cats, Toulouse, jumped up and made himself comfortable in Jim’s lap. Jim had a book in his hands as well.

“Read now peas,” Davey said.

“Of course.” Spock turned to the first page and began to read.


	5. Starting to Get It

Spock woke up the next day with Jim cuddled up against him. It is a warm and welcome feeling but also, not what Spock deserves. Jim is not his mate. But Spock held Jim close as it felt so right to do so until their alarm went off and Jim woke up.

“Morning already?” Jim asked sleepily.

“Yes.” Spock couldn’t help but kiss Jim’s forehead. He used his free hand to reach out and turn off the alarm.

Jim moved then propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Spock. “I think we have a little while before the kids wake up.”

Spock raised a brow.

Jim wiggled his in reply.

 _Oh. Oh no. No. We are not..._ Spock’s thoughts cut off when Jim sat up and straddled his hips, grinding against Spock’s pelvis. The moan Spock let out was completely unintentional.

 _But…I am his mate…in a way. No. No, we can’t._ “Jim, perhaps…” Jim leaned down and cut Spock off with a passionate kiss. Spock kissed back. He placed his hands on Jim’s hips and rubbed his thumbs against Jim’s bare skin just under his sleep shirt.

Jim rolled his hips and both groaned.

“Daddy.”

Both paused and slowly turned their heads to the side. Davey stood there beside the bed, giving them a grumpy look.

“Well good morning, Davey,” Jim said, sitting up. “Did you climb out of your crib?”

Davey nodded.

“Do you want to go crawl back in it and sleep some more?”

Davey shook his head.

Jim gave Spock a sympathetic look. “Looks like we’ll continue this later.”

Spock nodded as Jim got off of him and took Davey’s hand. “C’mon, little man, lets get you changed.”

Spock slowly sat up as Jim left the room with Davey. He ran a hand through his hair. _That cannot...however nice it was...happen again. I am not his Spock._

“Cold shower. Cold shower is logical,” Spock said to himself before getting out of bed.

* * *

 

Spock came downstairs ten minutes later, dressed and ready for whatever the day was to hold. He found Jim, still in his pjs, in the living room on the couch watching the morning news. Davey was sitting in a LEGO bucket in front of the TV.

Jim had a mug of coffee that read ‘Bestest Starfleet Daddy’. Jim took a sip of the coffee. “It’s still early. You’re making me feel bad for not being showered and dressed.”

“My apologies.”

“You’re forgiven.” Jim smiled. He moved his feet and Spock sat down. Jim then placed his feet in Spock’s lap.

“What are the plans for today?”

“Wow, you seriously hit your head hard. We’re taking the terrors to Winterfest.”

“Of course.” _What is that?_

“Should be fun,” Jim continued. “Kids enjoyed it last year. Well, Sydni did. Davey was a fussy pants.”

“No,” Davey replied.

“Yes, you were.”

Davey made a grumpy look and shook his head.

“He’s such a mini you,” Jim chuckled.

“As Sydni is a mini you,” Spock replied.

“Yeah.” Jim rubbed his bump. “I wonder how this one is going to act.”

“As do I," Spock said, reaching out and rubbing the bump as well. 

* * *

 

When Sydni dragged herself out of bed an hour later, Jim finally got up from the couch and went to get ready for the day.

Spock looked around the kitchen, intent to make breakfast for his--Spock’s family. He found bread, cinnamon sugar, and eggs. After consulting with Sydni, Spock made French Toast.

When Jim came downstairs, showered and dressed, he gave Spock a kiss.

“Ew,” Sydni said.

Jim gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat with them.

“Winterfest is today, right?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“Yes,” she said excitedly. “Can we ride the polar express train when we first get there? Please?”

“I do not see why not,” Spock replied.

“And then the snowman ride.”

“Sure.”

“And then the virtual reality ride.”

“Absolutely.”

“And then…”

“Sydni, we’ll ride all the rides,” Jim told her.

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Jim and Sydni linked their pinkies together across the table.

Spock looked to Davey. “What rides do you want to ride?”

“No.”

“Okay then.”

“Davey, don’t you want to see the Elmo show?” Sydni asked.

Davey nodded. “I like Elmo. Rudolf.”

“We’ll see Rudolf too.”

Davey nodded.

Spock looked between them all. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. Whatever Winterfest was, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

 

Even though it was still light out, Winterfest was light up to the nines with lights and decorations. Winterfest was an hour away from Riverside, at an amusement park that is usually open during the summer.

Spock grabbed a pamphlet while Jim stood in line to pick up their tickets. Winterfest was a holiday fun park complete with holiday and winter themed rides, attractions, and shows as well as dining and shopping.

“Fascinating.”

“Uncle Spock!”

Spock turned around and found a familiar looking woman approached him. She was pushing a stroller. Bones, Carol, and a boy a little older than Sydni walked with her. A man walked beside Joanna but Spock did not recognize him.

“Joanna,” Spock said in slight shock. The last time he had seen her in his time, she had just graduated high school. When she was close enough, she pulled him in for a big bug.

“So good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Spock said when she pulled back. He looked down into the stroller. A little girl was sleeping soundly inside. “Allie.”

“Yep, lil miss Alexandra Rae. Napping which is good right now.”

“And once she’s up,” Bones started.

“Yes, dad, you can hold her.”

“It’s good to see you again Mr. Spock,” the man with Joanna greeted him.

“As it is good to see you as well.” _I have no idea who you are._

“Hey JoJo, Tim,” Jim greeted them.

_Ah, Tim. Must be her mate._

Hugs were exchanged all around. Bones’ group gathered their tickets and all headed into the park. Scotty and Uhura met them by a sparkling fountain of lights with their little ones. Spock got hugs from the twins who appeared to be five. Both had dark hair like Uhura but seemed to have Scotty’s eyes.

He glanced around at his friends and their families. He knew them, but didn’t know them. His insides twisted as he longed to have the memories of the past ten years.

“Group picture?” a park worker asked.

“Yes, please,” Uhura said.

They wrangled the group together and a picture was snapped.

“Polar express!” Sydni exclaimed.

“Yes, yes, we’re going there first,” Jim told her.

The group started walking towards, what Spock figured, was that attraction.

“How’s your head?” Bones asked.

“Much better, thank you,” Spock replied. He looked down at Charlie walking beside them. He was the splitting image of Bones. “How are you Charlie?”

“Good. Glad to have a break from school.”

“I would imagine so.”

“Polar express!” Sydni shouted before taking off in a sprint towards it. Uhura and Scotty’s twins and Charlie ran after her.

“Kids! Don’t run!” Carol called after them as she and Uhura chased behind them. Davey tried to run but Spock picked him up.

They boarded the train and took their seats in the same cart. Sydni sat with Charlie and excited looked out the window at the decorations they passed. The twins ran up and down the aisle singing ‘jingle bells, batman smells’. Davey sat on Spock’s lap while Jim sat beside Spock.

Spock smiled a bit seeing Allie now awake and being cooed over by Bones.

“Petty,” Davey said, pointing to a carved ice sculpture display the train was passing.

“Indeed, it is pretty,” Spock agreed. He kissed the top of Davey’s head then took Jim’s hand in his.

Jim turned his head and smiled at Spock.

“I love you.”

“Aw, well, taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Spock blinked and smiled back. “You said that beautifully.”

“Well I’ve had some years to practice.”

“Indeed.” Spock squeezed Jim’s hand. “I would not mind staying here.”

Jim chuckled. “How about we just stay for the day?”

“No, I did not mean…” Spock glanced across the way to Sydni. She was giving him an odd look. Spock shook his head. “Yes, just for the day.” _I cannot stay. I am not their real mate or sa-mekh. But I should be._

The train came to a stop and everyone stood up. Davey jumped out of Spock’s lap and ran ahead to be with Sydni.

“Davey, be careful getting off the train,” Jim called to him.

“I got him, Jim,” Scotty called.

“Thanks.”

Jim stood up with Spock, still holding hands. They were at the end of the group heading off the train.

“We’ll need to finish some Christmas shopping later this evening,” Jim said as they walked.

“Of course.”

“Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve and I do not want to be fighting the last-minute crowds tomorrow.”

“Logical.”

Jim squeezed his hand as they came to the exit. Spock assisted Jim down the steps first then went down himself. On the last step, something slick caused Spock to lose his footing.

“Spock!” Jim called as Spock fell to the ground and blacked out.


	6. Another Future

Spock woke up feeling like he was in a bed. He turned over and blindly reached for Jim, wanting to cuddle his mate before Davey interrupted them. But there was no Jim. Only an empty cold space next to him. Spock opened his eyes. He was alone in bed. .

 _What?_ Spock sat up and looked around. It was not his warm and homely room with Jim. It was his plain, almost bare, room at his father’s residence on New Vulcan. Spock rubbed his eyes. “What is going on.”

Spock pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He was in a dark sleeping robe. Not flannel pjs that matched Jim’s.

“Jim!”

Nothing in the room showed that anyone besides Spock lived there. Spock checked the adjoining bathroom but found nothing. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. “Jim! Sydni! Davey!”

No response.

Spock walked down the hallway and into the sitting room. Not a single holiday decoration was in sight. Just a normal Vulcan residence.

“Jim! Kids!” Spock went to the front door. It slid open to reveal no snow. Just dirt and rocks and the sight of New ShiKahr in the distance.

“Spock?”

Spock turned around, the door sliding closed behind him. His father stood here, dressed in a sleeping robe. His father appeared older than he had last seem him. He stared at Spock with an arched brow.

“Were you calling for Jim? Kids?” Sarek questioned.

“Yes, where is Jim?”

“You speak of Admiral Kirk?”

Spock nodded.

“I believe he is on Earth where most humans live. Why?”

 _No. No, Jim was…I was just…the kids were…no…_ “What year is it?”

Sarek’s other brow went up. “2282. In the Terran month of December. Spock, are you well?”

Spock’s heart pulled in his side. His insides felt like they were tossing and turning. “I…where is Sydni. And Davey?”

Sarek stepped forward. “I do not know of anyone by those names.”

Spock shook his head. His hands went to his head as his breathing started to come a little more rapidly. “No. No. No. No.” _We…I read Davey a story…we…we were at Winterfest. Jim and I were going to go shopping later. I..I do not know what it is but…I am not supposed to be here._

A hand gripped Spock’s shoulder. He looked up, meeting his father’s eyes. “Spock, what is wrong?”

“I…I hit my head yesterday,” Spock said slowly. “I am…discombobulated.”

“I see. Do you require a healer?”

Spock shook his head. “No. I will…meditate right now. It is still early.”

“Logical. Meditate and then we will leave for the VSA in three point five hours.”

“Affirmative.”

Spock quickly walked away, back down the hall and to his room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor. He leaned his back against the door and touched his head.

No Jim. No Sydni. No Davey. 

“I hate this.”

* * *

 

Four hours later, Spock followed his father into the VSA. Sarek showed him to his office and left him alone after questioning if Spock needed a healer again.

Spock sat at his office desk and looked over the contents. His desk was logical and minimally decorated. He had his computer terminal, PADDs, and one picture of his crew from the end of their last five-year mission. No pictures of Sydni or Davey as they apparently didn’t exist.

He booted up his computer terminal and checked his schedule for the day. As it was a normal work week on Vulcan, Spock saw he had a class to teach in two hours. He sighed and pulled up the syllabus and notes for the day’s lesson to study as it would be illogical to cancel the class.

When it was nearly time to leave, his message inbox pinged with a new message. He clicked on it and found a Christmas message from Uhura, Scotty and their twins. They wished him well and that they hopped they got to see him in the new year as apparently it had been quite some time since they last saw one another. That pulled at Spock’s heart.

He checked his messages for other correspondence. Besides the occasionally message back and forth with Uhura, Spock only found one other, from nearly a year ago from Leonard that said he had a granddaughter. Spock had replied, ‘Congratulations’ and that was all.

 _I do not keep in touch with anyone it seems,_ Spock though. He shook his head before turning his computer off. He picked up a few PADDs and left his office.

* * *

 

The class went by well, Spock droned on thanks to the notes from other Spock until the end when he opened it to questions. Luckily the hall of mostly Vulcans had no questions and Spock could leave. He trudged along the halls of the academy. Once, not too long ago, Spock would have found holding a position at the academy a wise, logical choice. A choice where he’d made a difference with continuing the growth of New Vulcan.

Spock came to a bench and sat down.

 _I want my family back,_ Spock thought. _I want my friends back. This life…is lonesome._    

“Sa-fu.”

Looking up, Spock found his father walking towards him. When Sarek was close enough Spock stood and greeted his father.

“Why are you sitting here?”

Spock shrugged.

His father furrowed his brows together. “Spock, what is the matter?”

“I am…my mind is disordered.”

“You do not seem well. Is Admiral Kirk the cause of your…discombobulation?”

 _No that damned Q is._ “I suppose, in a way, yes.”

“I checked on the admiral’s whereabouts…”

“Father, there is no need…”

“He is on the Starbase an hour from here.”

Spock’s eyes widened a fraction. “I must see Jim.”

“I figured you would say that.” Sarek handed over a small PADD. “Your boarding pass.”

“Thank you.” Spock took the pass.

“I hope you are able order your mind after seeing James.”

“As am I, sa-mekh.” Instead of offering his father a Vulcan salute, Spock hugged him and was pleasantly surprised to be hugged back.

* * *

 

There was no sign of Q as Spock made his way to the starbase for which he was glad. He did not want to deal with that imp.

The starbase was large and housed many shops and terminals.  There were two Starfleet vessels docked there so Spock decided to start there. The first one proved no help and same with the second. Both personnel on the ships knew of Admiral Kirk but said he had not traveled with them.

Spock frowned and walked away. He trudged his way through the crowd of people—all seemingly in the holiday spirits, chatting, and laughing. Spock pushed his way pasted a group singing carols and made his way to a coffee shop to pause for a moment. He stood against the way and sighed.

“I think we have everything for your parents,” a melodious and family voice came from nearby. “What time does our transport leave again?”

“Two hours.”

Spock’s ears perked up. He turned around and his heart stopped. Jim stood several feet away by the coffee shop’s doors. He had a large red bag in his hand.

Spock’s eyes narrowed. Jim’s other hand was intertwined with someone else’s. Spock followed the wrong arm up and saw a man, around the same age as Jim, holding Jim’s hand. The man was...average looking.

_No._

Spock took a step forward only to stop when Jim’s beautiful face turned and looked directly at him. Those bright blue eyes widened a bit as recognition appeared across Jim’s features.

“Spock?”

Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan salute. “Greetings, Jim.”

Jim gave him a big smile and much to Spock’s relief, let go of the other man’s hand and approached. He stopped an arm’s length away. “Spock, hey! Wow...its been what? Five years?”

 _Years,_ Spock thought solemnly. “Affirmative.”

“We’ve both been busy. Its so good to see you.”

Spock couldn’t help but close the gap between them and hug his Jim.

“And you’re hugging me,” Jim chuckled. Jim patted him on the back.

“Should I be worried some good-looking Vulcan is hugging my fiance?” the man, the man that had been holding Jim’s hand asked with a smile.

 _Yes,_ Spock internally growled.

“No, Bill, this is Spock,” Jim said before he pulled away from Spock.

Spock reluctantly let him go and took a step back.

“Spock, this is Bill. My fiancé.”

“Bill.”

“Spock. Oh, hey, you’re Jim’s old first officer!” Bill held his hand out to Spock for a shake before realizing his mistake. “My bad…” but Spock reached out and took the man’s hand anyway.

“Indeed, I am Spock. Jim’s first officer. It is…pleasing to make your acquaintance.”

Bill smiled and nodded. “You’ve got a firm handshake there, buddy.”

“My apologies.” Spock let go of his hand that he had been squeezing a little too hard. “Vulcans are three times stronger than humans.”

“Yep,” Bill shook his hand at his side. “I have heard that.”

“Fiance,” Spock said, looking at Jim. “Is this recent?”

“No. We got engaged a year ago actually,” Jim replied.

Bill put his arm around Jim. “The big day is soon, though. Did you RSVP?”

“Bill,” Jim hissed.

“Shit, I thought you said you invited your old crew.”

“He did,” Spock said, saving Jim. “I merely cannot attend.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “He has…duties.”

That stung Spock.

“Duties? Seriously? Its Jim’s big day,” Bill said. “Don’t you want to come celebrate with everyone?”

“No, he can’t,” Jim said. “Um, Bill, do you mind giving Spock a moment please.”

“Sure, honey…”

 _He’s my honey,_ Spock thought.

“I’ll be over there.” Bill kissed Jim’s cheek then walked off, taking the bag Jim was holding with him. Jim nodded for Spock to follow and lead Spock to a small alcove out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

“Engaged,” Spock said.

“Yes, I am engaged.”

“To Bill.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. “Bill is...great. He’s good to me. He drops everything if he thinks I need him and you know what, I drop everything for him too. Its what people who are in love do.”

“But you do not love him,” Spock said.

“Fuck, Spock,” Jim hissed. “Don’t do this. Don’t do this again.”

 _Again?_ “Jim…”

“No.” Jim looked Spock in the eyes. “This is why I don’t talk to you anymore. This is why I didn’t tell you I was engaged or even invite you to the damned wedding.”

“Calling one’s wedding a damned wedding is not a good sign.” Spock took a step forward only to have Jim shake his head and step back. "Jim..."

“Spock. I’m tired of doing this with you. I wanted you ten years ago. Hell, I still wanted you five years ago. But you know what? You don’t want me.”

“Jim, no…”

“No, okay, fine, you only want me when you can’t have me or you only want me when its your time. Five years ago, I thought this,” Jim motioned between them. “This was finally going to be something. I thought we’d finally be able to have what our counterparts had together. To be old married space husbands. To be…what’s that fucking word…t’hee’la?”

“T’hy’la,” Spock said softly. _Soulmates. Us. Oh, Jim, I have messed up._

Jim sniffled. “Yeah, that. But once again, you made it clear, it wasn’t meant to be. Hell, you said you were going to complete some purging of emotions.”

“I did not. I do not wish to do that. I want to be with…”

“Stop!” Jim snapped. His eyes were red and wet. “Stop. You don’t get to keep doing this to me. I have finally gotten to a good place. A good place, Spock. I’ve moved on. I have Bill. Bill…Bill loves me and I love him.” Jim poked Spock in the chest. “You made your choice, Spock. You can’t undo it and I’m not going to run into your arms anymore. I've cried over you enough. I'm done."

Spock reached up and took Jim’s hand in his. He was pleased Jim wasn’t pulling away. He could feel Jim’s turbulent emotions and it sickened him that he was the cause. His own eyes started to tear up. “I am sorry.”

Jim gave him a little smile. “I’m sorry, too.” Jim pulled his hand away and rubbed his eyes as Spock stepped back. Jim sniffled again and once his eyes were dry, he stepped out of the alcove. He walked a few feet away before turning and facing Spock. He smiled.

“It was…good to see you again, Spock. I guess as a final goodbye.”

Spock nodded and stepped out of the alcove. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“Does that mean goodbye?”

“In a way.”

Jim offered him a little wave. “Bye, Spock.” He then turned and walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

Spock clenched his fists and tried to fight back the tears. He walked the opposite way Jim went and found a quiet and empty observation deck. He leaned his head against the glass window and let the tears streak down his cheek.

“I am sorry for showing you this possible future,” a familiar voice came. “But, I needed to make extra sure…uck!”

Spock had whirled around and grabbed Q by the neck. He shoved the imp against the glass and squeezed as Q grabbed at Spock’s hand.

“Is this a joke to you?” Spock growled.

Q shook his head.

“You have messed with me long enough. End it.”

Q nodded then pointed at Spock’s hand around his neck. Spock eased up his grip and Q took in a deep breath. He let Q off the wall a bit.

“Jeez Louise, Vulcans are strong. Alright, look, I said I was sorry, but I had to do it.”

Spock growled.

“I did! You now know your two possible futures you can have. One, happy with adorable kiddos and Jim. And the other, well…depressing and you still live your dad and Jim doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

Spock growled again. “Take me back.” Spock used his free hand to point in Q’s face. “And no more head injuries.”

“Alright, alright! I’ll put you back on New Vulcan.”

Spock nodded then got an idea. “Wait.”

“Yes?” Q smiled.

“You are…omnipotent?”

“I am a highly powerful entity from a race of godlike beings so yes, I am omnipotent.”

“Then for the pain you have put me through these past few days, I want my mother back.”

“No can do.”

Spock growled and got into Q’s face. He squeezed on Q’s neck again. “I. Want. My. Mother. Back.”

“She’s…been gone…a…long…time…”

“Deal with it. I want her back. And Pike.”

“Now wait…ack!”

Spock slammed Q back against the glass wall. “My mother. Pike. And put me back on New Vulcan ten years ago. Or else.”

“Or…else…what?” Q choked out.

Spock growled. “Or else.”

.

.

.

When Q started to turn blue in the face, he finally yielded. “OKAY!” he managed to get out.

“Promise?” Spock asked, easing up on Q’s neck.

“Yes, promise. Now let me go.”

Spock stepped back. Q stood there, breathing in and out for a few moments.  

“Back to New Vulcan ten years ago. Mom and Pike. That’s all.”

“And no more bothering me or Jim or any of my friends.”

“Fine,” Q agreed, not looking to happy. “Jims and Spocks. Always a pain in my ass.” Q then snapped his fingers.

* * *

 

“Sweetheart? Oh sweetheart, please open your eyes.”

Spock felt a warm hand to his cheek. A bond that was once severed thrummed with familiar love and worry he had missed for so long.

“Spock, kan-bu.”

Spock slowly opened his eyes. The blurriness gave way after a moment. A beautiful face appeared over him. Her brown eyes concerned.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake,” his mother breathed out. “Sarek, his eyes are open.”

“I see. Paramedics are still on route.”

Amanda nodded and smiled at Spock. Her hand still on his cheek. “Honey, you fell and hit your head really hard. You’re bleeding a bit.”

“Mother.” Spock said softly.

“I’m here. Just lie still and…oh no, sweetie don’t move.”

But Spock was sitting up and staring at her. The back of his head was throbbing in pain but he didn’t care. His mother was kneeling on the floor beside him. Her hand left his cheek to touch his arm.

“Don’t move. You probably have a…Spock.”

Spock embraced her tightly. Tears welled up in his eyes and he took in her familiar scent. “Mama.”

“Oh honey.” She rubbed his back. “Sarek, eta on the paramedics?”

“They have arrived outside. Spock, cease holding your mother. You must…”

“No!” Spock snapped. “Mine.”

“Yes, yes, I’m your mama, but sweetie you need to let go so you can be looked over. That was a very nasty fall you had.”

Spock reluctantly pulled back. He smiled at her.

“He has a head injury,” Sarek commented, arching a brow at his son smiling.

“I will be fine,” Spock said.

“Fine has variable definitions,” his mother countered.

“What year is it?” Spock questioned.

Amanda blinked. “2272.”

 _Yes! I am back! My mother is back! I…I need Jim now._ Spock slowly stood up only to wobble on his feet and have his father hold him steady. The paramedics had arrived and where standing nearby with a gurney.

“I need to go to San Francisco,” Spock told them. “I need to be with Jim. I have to go now.”

Amanda stood up and shook her head. “No, you are going to the hospital. You hit your head and are bleeding.”

Spock glanced to the floor where he had been laying. There was a small puddle of green blood. “Oh.” Spock looked back to his mother. “I understand, but I must go to San Francisco for Christmas. Jim…”

“Young man, get your butt on that gurney or else,” Amanda scolded him.

Spock blinked then allowed his father to help him to the gurney and lie down.

“Christmas is still a few days away,” Amanda said. “If you are cleared to travel, we will go as soon as the doctors say its okay. Understood?”

Spock nodded. His head did hurt considerably. No doubt from pissing Q off with the choking. This was his…sort of…second…or third head injury of this whole experience.

“Yes, mother,” Spock agreed. He smiled at her again. “I have missed you. So much.”

“Honey, its barely been a year since we saw each other last.”

Spock shook his head, the pain jolting everywhere by the movement. “It feels like a decade.”

She smiled and patted his chest. “Well, I’m here now.”

Spock couldn’t help but sit up again on the gurney and embrace his mother. “My mama.”


	7. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Amanda reached out and knocked on the wooden door of apartment 5B. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Jim wearing jeans and a flannel button up shirt. Spock desperately wanted to let go of holding his mother’s arm and hug Jim.

Jim’s brows furrowed together in confusion. “Spock. Amanda. Ambassador. What’s going on?”

“Jim, I…” Spock started but his mother interrupted.

“He had a nasty fall a few days ago. Hit his head pretty hard.”

“Oh no,” Jim said, giving Spock a worried look. "Are you okay?"

“He’s better now,” Amanda continued. “But he has been adamant that he must come and see you.”

“Really?”  

Spock nodded.

“Can you talk?”

Spock nodded.

Amanda chuckled. “He’s been a little off since the fall. Hasn’t let me go.” She raised her arm where Spock was holding her. “But now,” She walked over and made Spock let go. “He’s yours for Christmas. Sarek and I will be at our Embassy quarters if you’d like to get together tomorrow.”

Jim nodded this time as Spock came to stand beside him in the apartment. Sarek stepped forward and placed Spock’s bags inside as well.

“James.”

“Sarek.”

“Father, take care of mother,” Spock finally spoke. “Protect her at all costs.”

Sarek nodded. “I shall. Have a good evening.”

“You too.” Spock stepped forward and hugged his mother once more while Jim looked confused.

“He’s been acting like he hasn’t seen me in years,” Amanda sighed, patting her son on the back.

“Didn’t we see you both like a year ago?” Jim asked.

“Mmhmm. Okay, Spock, you wanted to see Jim, now let go and see him.”

Spock let go and hugged his father as well. When they separated, Sarek took his wife’s hand and led her away. Spock watched them until they were safely in the elevator of Jim’s apartment building before turning to face the human.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Jim replied. “What’s going on?”

“May I come in?”

“Well considering your suitcases are already in my place, sure. C’mon in.” Jim waved his hand at Spock and stepped aside.

Spock entered the apartment and walked down the short hallway that led to an open living room, dining, and kitchen area. A small tree on a side table caught Spock’s eye. He walked over to it. It appeared to be two feet tall, had white lights, and several small wooden ornaments. Spock touched one of the ornaments—a rocket ship.  Two wrapped presents lay on the table beside the tree.

“Like my little tree?” Jim asked, coming to stand next to Spock. “Its just me so I didn’t want to fuss with getting anything bigger.” Jim touched one of the ornaments. “Saw this at a department store yesterday. Came with the little ornaments. Just had to put it on the table, put on the ornaments and plug it in.”

“I like it,” Spock replied.

“Thanks. Now, why are you here. Last I checked, you had your duties to attend to on New Vulcan.”

Spock turned and faced Jim. “I…I made a mistake.”

“Spock, you made your choice…you…”

“I chose wrong,” Spock replied. Spock glanced to the couch. “I would like to explain. May we sit?”

Jim motioned yes and they sat down.

“Jim, I am sorry for earlier this week.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“I do. I…” Spock hesitated then gently placed one hand over Jim’s. “I was afraid.”

“You? Afraid?”

“Yes. Before you came to me on the starbase, I had thought there was something between us but as neither of us spoke about it, I figured I was…imagining things. You saw me through my time on New Vulcan but had shrugged it off as merely doing your duty. Our times playing chess, talking, just being near one another, I craved and cherished. I…I relished those moments where we would end up cuddled on one of our couches and I could hold you before you woke up and laughed it off.”

“Spock…”

“But then you came to me and wanted me to stay. I…I did not know how to respond or even to act. I just…I thought leaving was my best and only option.”

“Leaving is never the only option,” Jim said softly.

“I know that now. My future without you is dismal,” Spock admitted. “My duties do not lie on New Vulcan right now. Perhaps, far into the future, but not now. My place is and always will be, by your side.” Spock took both of Jim’s hands in his. “Jim, ashal-veh, taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim rubbed his thumbs along Spock’s skin. Spock felt Jim’s longing…his hope…his love…but also a hesitation. Jim smiled at him though. “Spock, wwhat are you saying?”

Spock smiled back. “I am saying that I cherish thee, my t’hy’la.”

“You cherish me?”

“Yes.”

“Just cherish?” Jim questioned with a little grin.

“I love you, Jim Kirk.”

Jim’s eyes watered just a bit in the corners. “And this isn’t the head injury talking?”

“No, but it helped me to realize where I am meant to be. With you.”

“I love you too, Spock.”

Spock turned their hands over and pressed his finger tips against Jim’s in a Vulcan kiss. He then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Jim’s. Jim caressed Spock’s cheek with one hand as he kissed back and moved closer.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years,” Jim admitted against Spock’s lips.

Spock nipped at Jim’s plump bottom lip. “As have I.”

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock again before sitting back. “So where do we go from here? After the New Year I report to Starfleet Command. You retired.”

“I can unretire.”

“Oh? And do what?”

“Before I retired prematurely, Starfleet practically begged me to stay. Offered me the entire of the Sciences Division to stay.”

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah, that…um…may have been my doing.”

Spock arched a brow. “You?”

“I heard you were wanting out and made Pike offer you all these crazy promotions and offers. He said if you wanted to go, he wouldn’t stop you but I whined and …”

“Wait…Pike?”

Jim arched his brow this time. “Yeah, Pike. You know, admiral in the wheelchair. Dating my mom. How hard did you hit your head?”

 _Pike is back!_ “My head is satisfactory now. I just…did not realize it was you manipulating Pike to get me to stay.”

“I wouldn’t say manipulating. But yeah, it was me.”

“Then may I have the sciences division?”

Jim cocked his head to the side. “Maybe. Now that you may be able to stay in San Francisco, what’s next?”

“Next would be marriage, bonding, and a baby.”

Bright blue eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

“Marriage and bonding can occur soon. Our first baby can wait two point one years to be conceived.” _Which would give us a seven-year-old Sydni in ten years._

“Baby? Where are we going to get a baby?”

“I will impregnate you.”

Jim’s brows went up. “Honey, I think you need to go to the hospital and get your head checked again. I’m not getting pregnant. Ever.”

“You will.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Spock…”

“We will have three beautiful children.”

“Three babies?”

“Or a few more than three. But definitely three.”

Jim stood up and shook his head. “Okay, first of all. Yes to marriage and bonding.”

Spock opened his mouth.

“But after a proper settling into our new relationship period and a proposal.”

Spock nodded.

“But the whole baby thing…”

Spock opened his mouth again.

“We will wait and discuss it another time,” Jim finished. “Understood?”

Spock nodded.

“Good.” Jim held his hand out to Spock who took it and stood up. “Now, we are going to go to the all-night department store and get each other presents…do not say they are illogical.”

“I was not.” _But they are…sometimes._

“We’ll need presents for your parents too since they brought your butt all the way here.”

“Logical but my father…”

“I’ll get him some socks.”

“He does like socks.”

“We’ll also need to stop by the store and get more groceries. I only have left over Chinese food in the fridge. We can make a nice Christmas dinner for us and your parents.”

Spock nodded.

“And when we come back here, we’ll put stuff away and then spend time in my bedroom.”

“Engaging in amorous love-making.”

“Yes.” Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Spock. He rubbed his nose against the Vulcans. “I love you. I love saying that I love you. Been keeping it in my head for so long, its great to say it out loud to you.”

“Affirmative,” Spock kissed his new mate. “I love thee as well, t’hy’la.”

“What’s that word?”

“I will tell you after our love making.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine by me.” Jim pulled Spock toward the door, walking past Spock’s luggage that they would deal with later. “Hey, I heard a rumor about Vulcans and…ridges.”

“You will see later.”

“Oh goodie,” Jim moaned.

.

.

.

“Jim?” Spock asked as they stood by the elevator door.

“Yes, dear?”

“Please promise not to associate with anyone named Bill.”

Jim furrowed his brows together but said nothing. 

* * *

 

**_11 Years Forward_ **

Spock smiled and bounced his seven-month-old daughter on his lap. She gave a toothless grin and giggled. The little bit of black hair she had was sticking up all over the place.

“Alright, you’ve held my grandbaby long enough,” Amanda said to her son. She walked over and gently took the girl from Spock. “Aurora wants to play with the toys Santa brought her.”

“Yes, mother,” Spock stood and kissed his mother’s forehead. His father was sitting on the floor by the tree with three-year-old Davey, playing kal-toh. Spock internally chuckled seeing the boy, once again, beat Sarek.

“Another match,” Sarek said for the third time. He tried to set up the game again but BooBoo kitty decided to bat away several of the pieces.

“You are not good,” Davey told him.

“Davey, be nice and let your old grandpa win,” Jim called from the kitchen.

Spock followed the sound of his mate and found him checking on the Christmas turkey in the oven. Glancing out the sliding glass doors, Spock saw Pike in his wheelchair with Winona standing beside him. They were cheering on Sydni.

“I still object to a dirt bike,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled. “I had one when I was her age. We live out in the country. Its natural to have fast bikes and stuff to zoom around on.”

Spock nodded as Peter came into the room wearing the sweater Amanda had nit him. The twenty-three-year-old snagged a piece of bacon.

“Did you have a good Christmas?” Jim asked his nephew.

“Yes, thank you. The new stuff for my quarters on the Armstrong is great, Uncle Jim.”

“Make sure to hide the little still during inspections,” Jim told him with a wink.

“What still?” Peter replied with a chuckle before walking away.

Spock walked over to his mate and hugged him. “Merry Christmas, ashal-veh.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, darling.” Jim kissed him. “Thanks for the new work out bike for the basement.” Jim pulled back a bit and patted his round tummy. “Still need to lose the baby weight.”

“You are beautiful.”

“I know I am.” Jim touched his tummy and looked a little green.

“Jim?”

Jim shook his head then turned and threw up in the kitchen sink. Spock rubbed his back.

“And I need to kick the stomach bug.” _Ugh, I hate throwing up,_ Jim said to Spock through their bond.

“You have had the bug for nearly a month. Bones is arriving soon with his family. I asked him to…”

“Spock, I don’t need him fussing over me at Christmas. I’m fine.” Jim turned on the sink and washed his mouth out.

The sliding door opened and Pike wheeled himself inside. “Sounded like you just threw up.”

Jim shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“No, it did sound like you got sick,” Amanda said, coming into the kitchen with Aurora on her hip.

“Just a stomach bug,” Jim told them.

Spock shook his head. “I asked Leonard to look over him once he arrives.”

“Good plan,” Pike said.

“I’m fine. Does no one listen to me?”

“Nope,” his mother said, coming into the house with Sydni.

Jim stuck his tongue out at them all.

* * *

 

An hour later, Spock watched while Bones examined Jim up in their bedroom. Charlie and Carol were downstairs with everyone else, exchanging presents.

“Well damn,” Bones sighed, stepping away from Jim.

Jim sat up on the bed and pulled his shirt down. “What?”

“Damn.”

“Bones.”

“Leonard.”

“Only you, Jim.”

“Bones!”

“Leonard, what is wrong with my mate.”

Bones looked at them both. “Nothing is wrong per say. Just…well…”

* * *

 

The group look up from their spots around the living room as Bones, Jim and Spock came downstairs.

“Well, daddy?” Sydni asked. “What’s the verdict?”

Jim and Spock both looked pale as they stood before their family and friends.

“Um…something…has…occurred.” Jim said.

“Are you dying?” Davey asked sadly, coming over and hugging Jim's legs.

“Oh no, baby, no. Nothing like that.”

“Then what is wrong?” Sarek questioned.

Spock put his arm around Jim. Jim patted his tummy. “It appears,” Spock said. “That despite Jim having the implant removed, he has become pregnant. Again. With triplets.”

The room went quiet as all eyes widened.

 _Triplets,_ Jim internally sighed. _How the hell did this happen?_

 _I do not know…wait…I may know._ “Excuse me for moment,” Spock told them before rushing to the front door. He put on his boots and coat, grabbed keys and hightailed it out of the house.

_Where the hell are you going? Do not leave me now? I’m not raising six kids by myself!_

_I will be back, ashayam! I promise._

_You better or else!_

Spock got into the car and drove off, down the long driveway and onto the main road. He drove and drove until he saw the familiar sign in front of the General Store. _Triple the Holiday Cheer, Spock!_ The sign read.

Spock pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He exited the car and entered the store. Q’s smiling smug face stood behind the counter.

“Good morning…ow fuck!”

Spock had decked Q right in the face. “Triplets!”

“Hey! You wanted Amanda and Pike, you get triplets too!”

Spock nerve pinched the omnipotent being then turned to leave only to trip on the floor and fall backwards…

* * *

 

Spock sat up quickly in bed with a gasp. Toulouse, who was sleeping by Spock’s feet, jumped up with a yelp and ran out of the room. Spock’s heart raced in his side and he caught his breath. The room was still dark and not a peep could be heard.

“Spock?” Jim muttered, turning over in the bed to face Spock. “What’s going on? What time is it?”

Spock calmed down and glanced to the clock. “It is five fifty one am, my love.”

“K. Just go back to sleep or else the terrors will get up early.”

Spock laid down. He turned on his side and faced Jim. He gently carded his hand through Jim’s soft locks then pulled back the comforter and lifted up Jim’s flannel night shirt.

Jim’s eyes opened as Spock poked his somewhat flat tummy. “Excuse you.”

“Stomach bug?”

Jim sat up on one elbow. “Stomach bug?”

“When was the last time you threw up?”

“When I was pregnant with Aurora. Spock, what’s up? You were off this time last year. Did you hit your head again?”

“No, no,” Spock splayed his hand against Jim’s soft skin. “Just a bad dream. You were pregnant with triplets.”

“Oh damn, that is a bad dream.” Jim touched Spock’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss. “We have three beautiful babies. We don’t need anymore. Especially at our age. I’m almost fifty.”

“And I am in my fifties.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah, but we don’t look it.”

“No, we do not.” Spock kissed his mate. “Merry Christmas, t’hy’la.”

“Merry Christmas, ashal-veh.”

“I think we have a little while before the kids wake up.” Jim wiggled his brows at Spock.

Spock growled and pinned Jim under him, grinding his hips down into Jim’s causing both to moan.

“SANTA CAME!”

Spock and Jim both sighed as they heard their oldest scream. Spock rolled onto his back. Jim held his hand up and counted down…three…two…one…Sydni and Davey came running into the room. Both leapt onto the bed and started shaking their dads.

“Santa came!”

“Daddy, up please. I wish to open presents now.”

Just then Aurora started crying on the baby monitor.

“You two go downstairs and wait,” Spock said.

"Can we wake up Granny and Grandpa?"

"We're already up," Amanda appeared in the doorway and said. "Do you want me to get Aurora?"

"No, we'll get her. Take these two terrors downstairs please."

"We're not terrors," Sydni said before jumping off the bed and running away. Davey carefully climbed off the bed and walked quickly out of the room. Amanda smiled at them. She turned and went downstairs with the grandchildren. 

“Yeah, definitely no to triplets,” Jim sighed, getting out of bed.

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished! On Christmas! LOL
> 
> I didn't really know how to end it so this is what happened LOL :) 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated! :)


End file.
